


The One With The Elevator

by Aleatory



Series: Not Quite Worth a Picture (<1k one-shots) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Man Sam, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Wedding Rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has more than enough on his plate without getting stuck in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from idontdigelvis.tumblr.com!

It may be only the rehearsal, but Sam definitely does not have time for the  _bullshit_  that is the elevator breaking down. So when it suddenly jolts between floors, screeches nastily, and halts altogether, it’s all Sam can do to stop himself from outright crying. But there’s another guy in the lift with him, so he limits himself to thumping his forehead dully against the closed doors. “ _I don’t need this too, I don’t need this fuckery right now…”_ he mutters under his breath.

"Easy there kid." The guy behind him speaks for the first time, pocketing his smartphone as he steps forward and rests a hand on Sam’s shoulder. It’s kind of nice, kind of grounding. Sam was too stressed and too deep in thought to have even noticed when he got in, but the guy’s…  _really_ cute. Like, the kind of small smile and playful eyes that Sam would normally be all over. “Deep breaths. You claustrophobic?”

Sam sighs and lets the guy tug his head away from the doors. “No. Just… I have a lot I need to be doing, and this?” He gestures at the glowing red ‘please wait for assistance’ that’s appeared on the elevators panel. “This isn’t on my agenda. I don’t have the time, or frankly, the patience.”

"Are you…"

"The best man, yeah."

The shorter guy looks him up and down, quickly but almost… hungrily, and gives a little whistle. “I’d certainly say so.”  _That’s_ unexpected, and Sam’s panic subsides a little as interest takes its place. “I’m Gabriel, by the way. I work catering. Just scoping out the kitchen facilities today.” He offers a hand, and Sam takes it.

"Sam. My brother’s the one getting married." He’s shaken the calloused hand quite enough now, but somehow he doesn't seem to remember to let go until a few seconds of silence. "Oh! Sorry." he gets out hurriedly, jerking his hand back. Gabriel’s eyes are still on his, and he’s smirking, making it obvious he didn't need an apology in the least for that extra contact.

"Sam." Gabriel repeats the name,  _savors_ it, and then does that  _thing_ where he moves his jaw a little to the side as he draws in a breath, and Sam can barely remember why he didn't want to be in the elevator in the first place. “I think you need to relax a little. You’ll do just fine.” Sam nods, feeling the blood heating his face. “And hey, even if it all goes to hell in a large, wedding party-sized handbasket? The food’ll be  _great.”_ Sam chuckles, and the guy grins. “And your brother will still be happily married. I mean, he’s happy, yeah?”

"Oh, yeah. Him and Cas…" Sam trails off, trying to think of just how to explain what it was Dean and Cas shared. He settles for "They’re wonderful together." He can still feel the amber gaze on him, and continues with another little laugh, "It’s kind of funny, that way. Dean always said I’d be the first married, but here I am at his wedding without even a plus-one." 

And he licks his lips a little, nervously.  _Ohh,_ that was definitely a subtle “ _I’m single, I’m really single and really interested in telling you how single I am_ ”, that plus-one comment. _Good._  Gabriel’s into this guy already. “Well, I would be ecstatic to help you out with that little issue, if I weren't kind of… working catering. But if you ever need a dance…?”

Sam is about to accept with a little too much excitement, but the elevator suddenly jerks back to life, the light on the panel fading away and the descent beginning again. “Oh thank god.” Sam sighs, then looks back at Gabriel. “As fun as this is… I have stuff…”

"I get ya. But hey, one more thing you shouldn't forget." Sam looks at him expectantly as he pulls a pen out of his pocket. "I’ll write it down for you, Sam." And then he rolls up Sam’s coat sleeve, and his shirt sleeve, and starts jotting down his number on Sam’s forearm. "Call me. You know, once the wedding’s over and you can breathe." He sticks his tongue out when he writes and Sam’s not sure if breathing is going to be an option around this guy, because his breath is definitely caught in his throat right now.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will." He stammers as the doors finally open, revealing the ballroom all set for tomorrow’s festivities. "I’ll… see you at the wedding."

As they walk out of that goddamn lift and head their separate ways, Gabriel grins. “Sounds like a date.” 

Sam glances back at him a few seconds later and nearly runs into the groom. Well, one of the grooms. Dean. He nearly runs into Dean. “Were you just… checking out the catering guy?”

Sam shakes his head, more to clear it than anything else, because he was  _definitely_ just checking out the catering guy. “Not now, Dean. I have to talk to someone about fixing the elevator.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case of catering emergencies I make damn good lasagna. Find me at aleatoryw.tumblr.com


End file.
